1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for systematic control of robotic deployment and extraction.
2. Background Art
Conventional systematic robotic control apparatus and methods include the subject matter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,957,850, by Anderson, filed Aug. 19, 2009, titled “Mobile station for unmanned vehicle”.
Such conventional apparatus and methods may have deficiencies such as they are generally specialized for particular applications and, thus, may not be appropriate for the implementation desired, require extensive human interaction, have limited flexibility, and/or fail to provide efficient modes of operation. As such, conventional apparatus and methods may be unsuitable for many desired unmanned ground vehicle applications.
Thus, there exists a need and an opportunity for an improved apparatus and method for systematic control of robotic deployment and extraction. Such an improved apparatus and method may overcome one or more of the deficiencies of the conventional approaches.